Powerful Beauty
by storyecho71
Summary: FemHarry is mistress of Death, reborn into the naruto word, is vaguely aware of what is to come -thanks to Death's interjections- and is convinced to stay away, but after her village is no more she is determined to help and dusts off her slytherin side to subtly change the events. /A mix between anime, manga and my own ideas!/ Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Reborn again

It's official. Death is an asshole. A powerful asshole but an asshole nonetheless. How was I supposed to know that I doomed the world to the american second coming of Adolf Hitler when I let my inner hero out by saving that kid's life?! Or that he would be as bad as a muggle Voldemort?! Where'd he dump me this time anyway? You cannot believe how confused I was when I died for the first time. I mean one minute I'm looking at myself lying in a pool of my own blood, the next I'm having a screaming match with Death, then I'm somewhere dark, warm and fuzzy. I did what any semi-sane person would do.

I panicked.

Then I heard the bastard who put me in this mess mentally shouting at me to calm**down and listen. Of course me, being me, did the first thing any decent self-respecting human would do. I started screaming profanities at the S.O.B in every language I know-which being immortal, were quite a lot. After a while, we calmed down and he explained what exactly is happening in a nutshell.

Basically, I am to be reborn in a different dimension, in the time being, I was still in my mother-to-be's womb. I still have all my magic but here it is called a **Kekkei Genkai** or a special form of **chakra** and that they made me infertile so I wouldn't be harmed for it and so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands. Surprisingly that thought didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Don't get me wrong I still want a family but the idea of giving birth myself doesn't appeal to me.

I still thank every deity that was looking out for me-obviously excluding Death-that I somehow managed to keep a tight lid on my magic, stopping it from lashing out at the poor soul pulling me out of my new mother's womb, who knows what kind of shit would've gone down otherwise.

It's a good thing I trust Death with my life like a big brother -not that I would EVER tell him that- or I wouldn't have been able to stop it.

Oh well, C'est la vie. I'll just kick his ass next time.


	2. First Thoughts

Hiya! I am really sorry for the extreme delay. I'm not gonna make excuses or chatter at you for long. I'd like to thank all the readers, silent or not and I hope you stay with me. Before the chapter starts, I wanna reply to the reviewers:

loretta537 : I hope it turns out good! She may come out as a mary sue but that is NOT on purpose.

TheBeauty : Thanks and I hope the rest turns out as nice. I'm sorry I probably didn't write it well or it didn't come across right. THEY is no one. It's just Death thought making her infertile better so no controlling bastards(Danzo) or manipulating psychos(Orochimaru) get any ideas and so the kids don't end up in the wrong hands because any kids she would've had would be VERY strong. And Kie already had kids in previous lives; so she isn't really missing out on anything. Did I miss anything?

sousie :Thank you! Hope you like the rest! ;)

Black-Abyss :No one special.

Silvermane1 :Thanks.

mattcun : Here's more!

Elfin69 :Yes. Yes, she will.

BlueRubyBeat :Thank you & here's the next chapter!

alice : ...merci?I think

NOW...ON WITH THE STORY...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Kie! It's time for lunch!)

(Coming!)

A little girl that couldn't be older than 7-years-old skipped down the stairs. She had unique emerald green eyes and midnight black hair. She had elfin-like features obscured by baby fat. Her pale complexion looked just right on her.

The incarnated Mistress of Death got fairly used to this life and quite enjoyed the quaint quality in this life that would've no doubt bored her to tears in other cases.

She had loving parents and a protective older brother, who accept all her gifts as a part of her. She counted herself fortunate because others wouldn't be as accepting. Her father was the leader of their village, her mother taught at the local school-which she was acing-and her brother played with her whenever he could. Our village is peaceful with the only drama around here being teenage hormones {which even my regal older brother isn't immune of}. Even with the shinobi system of this universe since we have no shinobi in these areas-since our village is small and we live off what we grow and hunt.

(Yeah, mom need any help?)

(Set these plates at the table and then help me with the dishes.)

(Consider it done!)

(oh and sweetie? please stop tumbling and jumping down the stairs and spare me the heart attack.)

(sorry mom) she said with sheepish grin while scratching her cheek

After setting the table, her mother sent her to find her father and brother.

(They're in the forest, training again. Honestly, men...) then she started muttering about sword fanatic idiots and too much time.

Now normally, you'd be worried about sending your youngest daughter to a first alone but her family already knows that Kie is unique and can take care of herself. Ever since she was a baby, she could open doors without touching them, get her hands on objects way out of her reach...etc...

{And we already know what she can do-I mean hello? Dark Lord Vanquisher? Anyone?}.

But their first clue about Kie was when she was born, the doctors declared that her mother couldn't have another baby after the last 3 boys and thought her stillborn. Imagine their surprise when instead of a silent dead baby, they found her healthy and screaming her lungs out.

Her mother was overjoyed, her father was ecstatic, obviously making plans on keeping her away from boys and her brothers were relieved and secretly plotting in helping her father.

As such, she was allowed to explore the forest as long as she doesn't stay out too long. So, she was easily able to locate her father and brother. But just when she was about to call them out, a voice called her. One she didn't think she'd hear from in this life yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soooooo tell me what do you guys think? Who or what is the voice?

Stay tuned!


End file.
